SunshineEspeon: Light and Darkness
by SilverSun56
Summary: Sunshine is an Espeon who lived a pretty normal life. But past events, including the betrayel of her mate, has made her heart wounded. In which she now desires revenge, and everyone around her to feel pain she has felt.


**Umm...hi! This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! Im new here, and stuff so yeah... Anyways, i might edit this later on to make it better, if you guys dont like it. And sorry for any spelling errors!.. So, reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Satoshi Tajiri and the company Nintendo do.**

**...**

An Espeon crept out of the shadows. Her eyes flickered back and forth, expecting an enemy to leap out at any moment. She was alone in this. This darkness that seemed to have swallowed everything whole. Then she saw someone, ice blue fur, deep blue eyes, she recognized them. it was him! She raced towards this new pokemon, a male Glaceon. Her expression was joyfilled. Full-heartedly racing towards the Glaceon, she wanted nothing but to jump to him and be welcomed with open paws. Then and there she abruptly stopped as she saw him turn away and lean against another pokemon. A female Umbreon. Rage filled the Espeon known as Sunshine. _Why!?_

She asked herself that question over and over. She saw the Glaceon, Windy, look at her with a grim look on his face. His supposedly new mate Ami, the Umbreon, looked at her as well. A sneer was coming from Ami as both of them suddenly rose to their paws and advanced on Sunshine, backing her into a corner. Fear lit Sunshine's eyes, as she stared at the two eons. At long last Ami gave the signal and Windy leapt at Sunshine. Fear and initial instinct forced Sunshine to swipe at him in defense. Her ears flicked, and she opened her eyes. She wished she hadn't. For she had to gaze at the horrible mistake she had done. Beneath her Windy layed sprawled out on the ground. His eyes wide in shock, and his mouth made horrible choking sounds. Then there was the blood. It spilled out of his throat and soaked the ground, his fur getting matted with the sticky substance. His blood soaked Sunshine's paws as she realized that she had done this. And to the pokemon she had loved! Before he had betrayed her...

Feeling sick, Sunshine stumbled. Until she noticed that the blood had started to flow. Gushing up and foward, soon creating a massive wave of blood. The red wave was rushing towards her. Sunshine tried to flee. Turn paw, and run. But she was soon enough caught in the torrent of the horrid stench of fear, despair, and blood.

. . .

Sunshine woke with a start. The moss in her den was scattered and clawed into pieces in her struggle with the red wave. She looked to the opening of her den. expecting blood to come flood in, gushing through the entrance of her den, until she realized it was just a dream. But the dream made her question herself. Even though she didn't want to think about it as much as forget it, she still did think about it.

_Would I have killed Windy if it really came down to it?_

Sunshine shook her head.

_No! Never!_

She would never become a murderer!

But...she WOULD murder Ami, if it came down to it. But what about Ocean? . . . Nah. Unless she becomes a problem.

With the weird dream pushed to the back of her mind, Sunshine pushed herself up to her paws. Shaking herself to get some scraps of shredded moss off her pelt. Padding to the entrance of her den, she sighed, breathing in the fresh air. It felt good. A nice, sunny day. And with a cool, relishing breeze. Sunshine loved it. But her moment of contented peace was interrupted as her stomach growled in hunger. She looked back to her storage corner of her den, seeing if she had anything left there. Nope. It was empty. Completely bare. Her stomach growled again, and a slight hunger pain gripped her. She winced, then again, she could just go pick a couple berries so she would have the strength to fully fill herself by hunting.

Deciding it was a plan, she ignored the hunger pains as best as she could, and leapt out of her den. Bounding towards a field in which Oran Berries grew. One last leap and she was right by the berry bush. Licking her jaws in anticipation, Sunshine eagerly leaned forward and bit down on a nice, juicy Oran Berry. Relishing in the sweet flavor that flooded her tongue. She swallowed and ate the rest of it. She continued to eat the berries, tail waving back and forth in delight. She got carried away and ended up eating at least ten berries, before she heard a growl nearby. Ears swiveling towards the sudden threatening sound, Sunshine looked back to notice a dark figure in the shadows of a nearby tree.

"Huh?.."

She didnt have much time to react when the creature leapt at her in a sudden burst of speed.

Snapping at her, she managed to pull her neck back in time to not get killed almost instantly. Wondering what the heck is going on, and why her life has become this way all of a sudden, she turned tail and ran. Aware that the creature was giving chase.

**...**

**Sorry its super short. I'll try and make future chapters a lot longer. So don't kill me! -cringes-**

**Anywho, i'm hoping that at least some people read this and enjoyed it. I get writers block a lot. But that doesnt really matter. So yush. A bloody beginning to a story about an Espeon! Yay! :D**

**Oh, can anyone tell me how to do line breaks or whatever they are on iphone. thats what im using for this and stuff. :T**

**Btw, Sunshine belongs to my friend. And the backstory i sorta came up with. And the story in general. I got her permission to make this story and use her fursona.  
>~SilverSun~<strong>


End file.
